


Tension

by sailorkittycat



Category: Actor RPF, swedish actor rpf
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Films, Jealousy, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: Being cast as Alexander’s love interest in a film for the second time. However in this movie, there is a lot of sex scenes between your characters. It makes for a rather uncomfortable premiere when your boyfriend, Bill, has to watch his brother go down on you (from imaginingyournotsolikelyfuture on tumblr)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just getting sucked into the black hole of Bill and you're all joining me. This was actually an imagine from imaginingyournotsolikelyfuture on tumblr whose blog I stalked. Welp! I'm in too deep so this fic happened!!

The tension in the cinema was palpable. The film was proving to be a worthy sequel with the audience on the edge of their seats, but there was a greater tension brewing in the front row of the theatre where the stars of the film sat. Bill was starting to lose grip of the movie’s plot and instead zeroed in on the way Lena and Alex kissed. Of course, it wasn’t really Lena and Alex, it was their characters but jealousy was clouding the distinction between the two. He knew Lena and Alex had good chemistry, and why wouldn’t they? Lena had been Bill’s girlfriend of a solid two years, she’d even spent Christmas at his family home last year. It was only natural that she and Alex would get on well. He certainly didn’t want them to hate each other, and yet Bill felt his jaw tense as Lena’s character and Alex’s locked lips in what was shaping up to be a very intense make out scene.

 _It’s just a film. It’s just a scene._ Bill repeated this mantra to himself but his stomach churned as Alex tugged off Lena’s dress. Her familiar body was pressed against one that wasn’t his and Bill had to remind himself to breathe normally. He tried to focus instead on his girlfriend, he was proud of her and her skill getting the recognition it deserved. Critics and audience members alike had praised her work, and it made his heart warm when he read such things. The sleazy articles on how hot she was made him frown but he could ignore them for the most part. Watching his brother unclip his girlfriend’s bra however couldn’t be.

“Bill?” Lena whispered his name after noticing how hard he was gripping her hand. His eyes snapped onto her face, momentarily shocking her with how bewildered he looked but his expression melted away easily. She shook his hand and he pulled a face and released his grip, mouthing a ‘sorry’ to her. She pressed her cheek against the arm of his suit, her head just skimming his shoulder. She was content. Her film was doing well, she had Bill on one side and Alex on the other. What more could she want? She had to admit it was a little strange seeing herself on screen, especially as she was moaning; clawing at Alex to take off his shirt which he did. Even though she was used to seeing him shirtless, having spent holidays with him and the rest of the family she was always struck with how impressive his body was. On screen she ran her hands down his arms, feeling the muscles as his lips descended down her neck. She hadn’t meant to do that but in the moment it just felt right. A part of her wanted to feel his taut muscles again, and another part scolded her for having these kind of desires for her boyfriend’s brother. She looked up at Bill, his jaw was clenched and she wondered whether he was enjoying the film. The absence of strong lighting made it hard to read his expression, only enhancing the shadows of his cheekbones.

When her eyes flitted to Alex on her left he was the complete opposite. He was relaxed. A small smirk playing on his lips as his character tugged off her underwear with his teeth. Lena’s hair in the film was artfully spread out on the pillow, her signature dark locks looking nothing less than luxurious on the silk sheets. The candle light had ignited her body from its usual brown to a golden tone, and Alex’s eyes traced over her features again taking in her body once more. He had always liked Lena but it was only until this scene that he really began to think of how lucky his brother was. To have this girl with her soft, honeyed skin at your fingertips every day must be heavenly. He remembered being surprised by how supple her skin was. His character draped her left leg over his shoulder and he shivered as he remembered the sensation of the underside of her leg slipping over him. She was so sensitive. No acting was required when he kissed her thighs, and he had to remind himself that this was just a film as she mewled at his touch.

Alex’s character had ascended up Lena’s leg and before he buried himself between her thighs he looked up at the camera for a split second. Bill squeezed Lena’s hand tighter than before making her gasp. Her character on screen moaned softly at the same time.

“Bill!” Lena said as quietly as she could. Her boyfriend’s hands had engulfed her own, and she squirmed as the uncomfortable, tight sensation of her bones pushing against her skin intensified. Even though Lena had done well in keeping her voice low it had still caught the attention of Alex who leaned over Lena; the column of his neck grazed the top of her head making the hair on her arms stand up.

He whispered something in Swedish to his brother softly, and Bill turned and frowned while muttering back a reply. It was obvious that Bill was displeased but Lena could only focus on the blood returning into her hand. She winced, wiggling her fingers to make sure they still worked.

“You okay?” Alex asked, and before Lena could answer he was gently cupping her hand in his. His digits affectionately caressing her own. She was momentarily stunned by the gesture. It wasn’t as though they hadn’t touched before. Aside from the film there were plenty of times when Alex had hugged her, or put his arm around her while drunkenly singing ABBA on new years’ eve. Yet this touch was charged with something else, something not platonic in nature.

“Yes” she said in a quiet voice, unable to look Alexander in the eyes lest she say something she’d regret. The two shared a look and then broke it with an awkward smile. Bill meanwhile was feeling apologetic. He pressed his forehead against her head like a puppy. His lips brushed the shell of her ear.

“I’m sorry _älskling_ ” Bill said tenderly. She knew he meant it because he only pulled out his special pet name for her in their most intimate moments. It always made her heart flip and this time was no exception; the name was a reminder that he loved her and she was always sure to swoon when he said it. Lena smiles, nuzzling into him so that the pair’s lips are touching without actually kissing.

The film ended quietly with the party of three in the front row. Lena blinked, feeling overwhelmed by the lights coming on and the roar of applause in her ear. Bill kissed her cheek and whispered soft praise into her ear for only her to hear, making her giggle. Alex watched on, feeling his chest get uncharacteristically tight as he watched Bill and Lena. Something about watching them act all lovey-dovey was annoying him. He had seen them kiss before; last Christmas Bill had found a sprig of mistletoe and beckoned his girlfriend to him to share a holiday kiss. Alex had smiled when he saw it, feeling happy that his brother was happy. How it had changed.

The actors got up to thank the audience and Alex offered Lena his hand which she took. He kissed the back of it, giving her wink while she grinned back. The two took to the front of the theatre while the director said a few words about the work that went into the making of the movie. Bill watched unamused by the way his brother would not let go of his girl’s hand. He looked at Alex and Alex looked back. It’s hard to say what exactly what was communicated in that moment, but as simply as possible, the brothers had silently agreed to a competition.


	2. Point One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Alex, Lena, and Bill serves as grounds for the next competition but Bill may have the advantage here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote the first chapter as a one shot for a friend but then I suddenly started getting a lot of comments on it??? Everyone's insistence that I continue wore me down and so I wrote a second part. Yes, there will be another chapter. I'm going to write two more chapters in fact, and this will become a short story. I haven't written a chapter fic in a while so this is sort of scary for me but I think you'll like this. I hope you'll like this at least! As always I don't edit because I'm useless, and I also want to know what you all thought because we're all in this together now, high school musical style.

Sitting in the restaurant booth, Lena took a moment to consciously enjoy the little time off she had before her flight later that week. A part of her was excited to be able to finally promote the film she had laboured over, and another part of her dreaded the constant flying, hotel rooms, and endless junkets filled with the same questions she had answered twenty times before. This was the calm before the storm. With this in mind she leaned her head, as she often did, on Bill’s arm as she listened to Alex’s story. Bill automatically moved his arm, tucking her under it securely. His fingers played with the ends of her hair, an action that may have been normal but never failed to fill Lena with a sense of serenity that she struggled to find anywhere else.

Alex’s story which had her rapt, ending as it always did, with hilarity, some form of nudity that involved his father, and Lena laughing. Alex always made her laugh. His smile was infectious, and his stories which varied from childhood anecdotes, to working life, and everything in between always had her attention. It struck her then and there that although Alex and Bill were brothers they were completely different people. Alex was louder, more comfortable when in the company of others; Bill was more reserved, enjoying privacy even in social settings. Now, for example, his fingers had left Lena’s hair and instead traced shapes on her bare arm. It was sometimes a game they’d play. One would lightly run their fingertips over the other’s skin, spelling out a word for the other person to then guess. There was no set place or time to play, sometimes it happened when Lena was bored of waiting to board the plane, and other times Bill would resume the game after sex, writing soft, secret messages on a spent, sweat slicked Lena.

Lena had asked Alex a follow up question but her attention was diverted. Her eyes remained on Alex but she couldn’t hear him, instead trying to decipher what Bill was writing on her. She had so far gotten an I, W, A, either a N or M, and what felt like a T. The tip of his index fingers dragged diagonally down, before reflecting the action. A V? No, Lena furrowed her brow, now his finger was pointing down south. A Y? He traced a circle next which was easy enough for Lena to know it was an O. A curved, semi-circle joined the troop, a U. He had paused now as he eagerly awaited her response. Like a jigsaw puzzle, Lena began to piece together the letters to try and form words. Her mind raced through the possibilities. Iwam? Iwan? Iwant… I want… You? Surprised, Lena looked up at a calm Bill who was speaking to his brother, looking as carefree as he usually would be.

“You okay?” Bill asked when he noticed his girlfriend’s eyes on him, he smiled innocently and rubbed her arm as though it were a gesture of comfort. In the entire course of the two, nearly three, year relationship and start of the game, Bill had never spelt out anything even vaguely sexual. Their little recreational activity was the very height of harmlessness. Normally their messages were ones like ‘I love you’ or ‘when can we go?’, but Lena was intrigued about where this was going.

“Lena?” Lena’s eyes swivelled to Alex who looked confused, eager to regain her attention. She smiled and asked him to repeat what he said. Bill had other ideas. His finger began to twitch against her skin again. An E? Maybe a K? Lena struggled to focus on Alex once more, his lips were moving but she didn’t know what he was saying. Lena thought the first letter must have been a K because Bill wrote E twice next, a semicircle with a line followed it. A D? No… a P, the line extended too much to be a D. Q, U, I and then another E followed. A cross like shape followed, probably a T.

_Keep Quiet_

Lena frowned, wondering if she had spelt that correctly in her head. Had she misinterpreted a letter? Bill’s hand slipping down onto her lap answered her question. He asked Alex something, looking as casual as possible as his fingers began tracing circles on the bare skin above her knee. Lena shifted in her seat, feeling series of tingles set off like fireworks inside of her. She peered up through her eyelashes at Bill who caught her glance and winked as his hand crept up higher and higher. When he came to the apex of her thigh he flattened the palm of his hand against her, revelling in the tiny, excited tremors and goosebumps that patterned her skin. He held his hand there for a few minutes, simultaneously enjoying the build-up as well as the oblivious look on Alex’s face.

It was true that Alex didn’t know exactly what Bill was doing, but his chest tightened when he saw the way Lena peeped up at Bill. The look on her face was an intoxicating mix of commitment, admiration, and something else Alex couldn’t quite place. Her eyes were dark and framed by thick eyelashes that batted as Bill spoke. Alex wouldn’t notice at the present moment but when he returned home alone at the end of the night his jaw would ache from how much he had clenched it over the course of the evening. He swallowed, looking down at his half empty glass briefly to reflect on the churning of his stomach. At first he had just desired Lena; he wanted to go to bed with her the way Bill would –no, he corrected, better than Bill ever could. He wanted to re-do their love scene together but actually be able to be inside her instead of pretending. More than anything he wanted to know if she really moaned like that. He could picture her below him, her eyes would be dark and hungry with the pupils blown and her lips scarlet and swollen. It was a fantasy he would play like a favourite film in his head before going to sleep in the hopes that his brain would grant him a similar dream. He’d change certain parts of the fantasy to suit what he wanted that night, but recently he had changed the ending. Instead of just ending with a panting, cum covered Lena he would see the two of them curled up together. Her body would curl up next to his, fitting into him perfectly. Sometimes he thought about her sitting between his legs in the bathtub, her eyes closed and head tipped back partly in pleasure as he washed her hair. He would whisper soft praise to her in Swedish and translate for her. She would like that, he thought. She’d probably smile that special smile she’d reserve for Bill when he murmured something in her ear. Alex had seen it. He was seeing it now.

Such lengthy thoughts weren’t passing through Lena’s mind. Bill had traced over the silky material of her underwear, feeling the flesh beneath get hotter and wetter with every stroke of his finger. She had begun to rock her hips as subtly as possible, half ashamed that she would dare do such a filthy thing in public, but half excited by the scandal of it. Bill was in no way conservative; he was always open to trying new things but as long as it was within the confines of their home. She would never have imagined that he would be getting her off under the restaurant table while talking to his brother about the recent political controversy.

“… No, it’s appalling is what it is” Bill said as he finally slipped his index finger under Lena’s underwear “but I don’t think he’ll back down.” Lena gasped at the feeling of Bill massaging her clit, and had to quickly cover it up by feigning a yawn.

“Are you tired Lena?” Alex asked softly, his eyes abandon his brother and onto the girl whose cheeks were surprisingly flushed considering the conversation topic.

“A little” she managed to choke out, while Bill zig-zagged his fingers on her clit rhythmically. He tapped his finger against it, and Lena looked mortified by the very faint sound of her wetness against Bill’s digit. He added his middle finger, stimulating her with the addition only to move it down to her opening.

“I, um” she said, louder than before “I think I might need some air.” Bill withdrew his fingers, looking curiously at Lena who gave him a hard look. She swiftly left, moving faster than Alex anticipated.

“Is she okay?” he asked, and his genuine concern riled Bill.

“She’s fine” he said curtly “I’ll go check on her, can you get the bill?”

Alex sat alone and defeated as he fished his credit card out of his wallet. Obviously something was happening and it was between the two of them. A stab entered Alex’s stomach. It was the same sensation he’d get when he didn’t get the role he auditioned so hard for, or the similar blood-draining-from-his-face feeling he’d get when he lost an award. It was defeat and Alex didn’t take too kindly to it. He barely said thank you to the waiter after getting the receipt, and instead went outside to find the two lovers. They were nowhere to be seen. Confused and irritated Alex paced down the street to see anyone but his brother and his crush, and turned to walk the other way when he heard a sigh akin to one Lena made during their scene together. His head felt light when he followed the sound, looking around the corner into the alleyway carefully to see something that would burn an imprint onto his mind forever. Lena was pressed against the alley wall, her arms wrapped around Bill’s neck as they passionately kissed. She broke the kiss to bite into his shoulder, a muffled swear escaping her mouth full of cotton.

“Cum for me Lena, come on I know a good girl like you can do it” Bill urged, and Alex’s eyes widened as Lena came onto Bill’s hand, looking every bit as gorgeous and filthy as he thought she would.

Alex didn’t stay to see what would happen afterwards, instead marching right back to the restaurant where he promptly locked himself in one of the stalls in the men’s room. He put the seat of the toilet down and then sat down, putting his head in his hands in a weak attempt to control the shouting in his mind. He felt as though he had stared into a blinding light and now it was all he could see. He squeezed his eyes shut but the scene replayed itself. His own brother… It felt like a bad rom com he would have auditioned for years ago. He didn’t know which part to focus on: Bill’s behaviour or Lena’s orgasm face. At the thought of the latter he felt himself twitch and he uncomfortably looked down at the growing bulge in his trousers. He would save that image for later tonight he promised. The swinging and slamming of the bathroom door broke his line of concentration, making him acutely aware of his surroundings. The sound of familiar whistling accompanied the sound of the tap as Alex opened the door.

Bill looked up, catching the murky coloured eyes of his eldest brother. He resisted the urge to smile but failed, instead schooling his lips into a half smirk. Alex didn’t say anything as he switched on the tap next to the sink Bill was washing his hands at. He couldn’t tell whether Alex knew where his hand had been but he took pride in making sure to lavish his hand with the translucent, milky white liquid soap provided. A layer of foam covered his hands, making them squelch obscenely when he rubbed them together. His fingers went through a series of positions; interlocking and rubbing against one another so much so that Alex looked away.

“Where did you go Alex?” Bill asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

“Nowhere.”

“Lena’s okay by the way” Bill said, letting the water drown out the soap suds “I know how worried you were but I took care of it.”

“It doesn’t bode well if she’s not feeling well before such a big journey, is everything alright between the two of you?” Alex’s words feel acidic in his mouth, and he hates the triumph painted on his baby brother’s face.

“Everything is perfect” Bill said “Lena and I will be outside waiting for you.”

Alex stared at himself in the mirror, unsure if he was feeling upset or angry. His face was blotched red and his eyes were stony. He stood up straight, not caring that his wet hands were dripping with water still. Head up, shoulders back he walked out of the bathroom charged with a new sense of determination and competitiveness.


	3. Point Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A photo shoot proves the perfect opportunity for Alex to score

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is on a 'team' as such, but if you're team alex then shout out to you! This is your time to shine! I'm glad I finished this chapter off because usually chapter fics make me feel so restrained, but writing this has actually felt okay. I hope it reads okay! Let me know what you think!! As always I didn't edit because I'm a lazy, terrible author.

“You nervous?” Alex asked, squeezing Lena’s hand. She looked away from the moving landscape and at him, smiling weakly.

“A little.” If she was being honest it was a whole host of things that were occupying her thoughts; the tour, the interviews, the photoshoot they were on their way to, her next project, Bill, the way she had become so comfortable holding Alex’s hand… Like Bill, his hand engulfed her own, and like Bill it made her feel comforted. She was so grateful to Alex for being not just a good co-star, but a good friend. They were spending more time together than ever before; during the days they went to interviews together and photoshoots and talk shows, and at night they hung out in one of their hotel rooms complaining about the lack of good TV shows and ordering room service. It just felt right. Sometimes she’d catch Alex looking at her in a way that made her heart flip, and other times she’d look over at him and the way his brow would furrow and his eyes reflected the flickering of the channels.

“Like what you see?” He’d say.

“I don’t know any other man who can rock a hotel robe the way you can.”

“Not even Bill?”

Lena laughed “not even Bill.”

Alex had held onto that moment, replaying it when he closed his eyes at night. The words echoed in his head when he’d see her over breakfast the next morning. He would look at himself in the mirror in the aforementioned hotel robe and he’d smile. It wasn’t just the words she used by the way she looked at him. He had felt the heat of her gaze as her eyes traced over his features, studying his profile carefully. The dim lights of the hotel lamp made her pupils bigger; primed to roam down the column of his neck and the expanse of his chest hungrily. When he peeked over at her she had looked away immediately, ashamed that she was staring at him so blatantly but he didn’t mind one bit. He indulged her eyes now, only loosely tying the belt of the robe sometimes so that she could see more of him, other times he’d leave it untied completely and revelled in the blush of her cheeks.

Alex was always content doing press with Lena but he knew that today would be especially good. They had given an interview the day before and now they were set to do a photoshoot to accompany the piece. Photoshoots were the best, in Alex’s opinion, because he got to physically be close to Lena, and today was no exception. The photographer was renowned for specialising in sensual portraits of his models and muses, and as a consequence Alex had spent most of the night tossing and turning in anticipation.

In his mind nothing could go wrong, but when the elevator doors opened Alex was met with his worst nightmare.

“Bill!” Lena went flying away from Alex and into his brother’s open arms. He grinned, hugging her to him tightly and decorating her faces with kisses. Alex pressed his lips together. Bill was affectionate with his girlfriend, but him picking her up and letting his hands openly roam over her body? It was a sign. A marking of territory.

“I didn’t know you moonlighted as a photographer” Alex said approaching the couple.

Bill shrugged “I dabble.” His arm was firmly locked around Lena while he looked smugly at his older brother. The two brothers stared at each other, trying to figure out the other’s game but they were interrupted by the photographer who distracted them temporarily. The last thing Alex saw before turning to go change was Bill’s self-assured face; an expression Alex couldn’t wait to ruin.

Lena sat still as a brush powdered her face. In truth she was a little worried about the photoshoot. When the photographer had explained the kind of concept he was going for she was calm, excited and eager to start but she had seen the mood boards now and the nerves were beginning to set in. It was so intimate. She looked at her reflection in the lighted mirror, the silk dress hung against her like a second skin and left nothing much to the imagination. It was sure to photograph beautifully, the makeup artist had said to her, and Lena had no doubt that it would. It was the being close to Alex that had caused the butterflies in her stomach, and they only got worse when she saw Alex in his suit.

“Don’t you look nice when you’ve cleaned up” Alex teased.

“Oh, this old thing” Lena shrugged “I just threw it on.”

The first round of pictures was fairly tame. Lena sat before the vanity, holding her hair up as Alex draped a necklace dripping with diamonds over her neck. Pictures highlighting the jewellery evolved into pictures of them looking at one another in the mirror. Alex’s face was stoic, and the material of his suit was so soft that Lena got goosebumps when she felt it against her skin. Alex secured the necklace around her neck and Lena was surprised by how weighty the jewellery felt. Her lips parted when Alex leaned down, ghosting his lips over her pulse point. Shouts of praise from the photographer only encouraged him more, and he let his teeth glide down her neck, feeling proud when he felt her fingers tangle themselves in his hair. His hot breath on the side of her neck had Lena struggling to keep her composure, especially as Alexander refused to break eye contact with her reflection.

“Perfect! Can we have you two standing up?”

Lena’s legs felt like jelly but she obliged the photographer, grateful that Alex had held out his hand to let her hold. She was even more grateful when she was allowed to stand with her back pressed against Alex’s stomach, his hand snaked around and grasped her throat, all the whilst looking domineeringly down at her. She let out a very small whimper, inaudible to anyone but the two of them and Alex’s mind went into hyper speed as his brain took in the new information. Did she like it when he held her by the throat? Would she like it if he were fucking her from behind and he gently squeezed her air pipe? It didn’t help that he could feel her deep, steady breathing against his abdomen. His hand crept up to her chin, tilting it up to look at him. Her lips parted automatically, letting his fingers edge in. Alex praised every God he could think of that he had been blessed with the image of Lena with his fingers in his mouth.

“Would you two mind if you were able to do more with this?” the photographer asked “maybe Lena could take more of you into her mouth?”

Lena winked at Alex “I can take more” she said and he grinned roguishly, letting his digits slip further into the cavern of his mouth. Her tongue lavished the tips of his fingers earning her praises from the photographer and silent admiration from Alex. Only Bill was left, unimpressed, as he watched the display develop. He knew Lena only meant to do the shoot as well as she could but did she have to let Alex’s fingers penetrate her mouth like that? Surely it was something that she should save for him. He groaned, muttering a curse in Swedish under his breath as he looked at the pair. He remembered the last time he and Lena had been together, and she had taken more than his fingers into her mouth. Her face had been flushed, eyes watering a little as she had bobbed her head. She had maintained eye contact; looking up at Bill through her eyelashes like the minx she was. She was bolder than she let on, but she revealed this only with Bill in intimate moments like that. Bill tried to hold onto this but the way Lena was looking at Alex made him feel less sure.

Lena’s lipstick had smeared a little and had to be fixed. Alex’s fingers mourned the loss of her warm, wet mouth, but quickly regained confidence when he caught Bill’s frown. Alex tried not to look triumphant and instead experimentally wiped Lena’s saliva onto his own lips, scandalising his brother who looked appalled at his action. Bill always did wear his heart on his sleeve, but the problem with this was that he was easy to get a rise out of.

“I hope I didn’t slobber on you too much” Lena said, trying to diffuse the sexual tension that seemed to build up bigger, and stronger than before. It was hard to look at Alex and not register the heat and wetness she usually associated with his brother stirring between her legs.

“Oh no” Alex reassured “I enjoyed it. I’ll never wash my hand again.” Lena rolled her eyes but smiled. Bill did not.

Bill was between deciding whether or not it was a good idea that he had turned up, especially since Lena was now divulging her dress for a set of expensive, barely-there lingerie. The black lace didn’t conceal much of her, but enough to make Alex have to actively remind himself to not letch at her. He watched as she approached Bill and cupped the cheeks of his face, trying to make him smile.

“Don’t you think I look pretty?” She asked, against the backdrop of the photographer clicking pictures of a now tie-less Alex, who had draped himself on the bed looking brooding.

“You always look pretty.”

“Smile Bill” she said, trying to physically tug the corners of his mouth up and when it failed her brow furrowed “what’s wrong?”

“Is all this” he waved his hand at the set “necessary?”

She laughed, earning her a glare from her boyfriend “I don’t know, but it’s just a photoshoot. I’ve done similar things before for you.” Bill’s cheeks flushed at the memory of the pictures she had sent him when he had been away filming.

“That’s different” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why? Bec-“ Lena was interrupted when the photographer called her back over and she shot an apologetic look at Bill, gesturing that they’d talk later.

“Is Bill okay?” Alex asked when she returned to him, straddling his lap as instructed.

“I don’t know” she said vaguely, shifting her weight on Alex which made him bite the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from groaning. Alex’s thighs felt solid under her body, and she hated to admit it but she did find herself rocking her pelvis a little too much to be just adjusting her position. He just felt so firm underneath her; and so near her too. She had learnt the pattern of his breathing, adapted to the feeling of his warm, wide body between her legs. His big hands splayed against her bare skin, making her feel smaller than normal. She leaned in and Alex thought for a minute that she was going to kiss him, but instead she just pressed her forehead against his and they shared the same air.

“Oh, that’s exquisite. I think I’ve gotten some really good material, come down here guys.” The photographer beckoned the two to him, and he ignored how long it took them to decouple from each other as he spoke quickly to his staff about the pictures. Lena’s head felt foggy, as did Alex’s, and the two comfortably held onto each other as they made their way off the bed and to the camera. Lena jumped when she felt the whisper of silk on her shoulders and looked up to see Bill draping her robe over her. To his credit he looked less angry and more regretful, and so she let him help her into the robe.

“I like this one” Lena said pointing to one where she and Alex were admiring the lustre of the necklace. Their fingers had intertwined with one another’s in joint admiration of the jewels.

“I like the one” Alex said, a victorious smile on his face from seeing Lena’s fingers in his mouth. He caught Bill staring at him, scowling as he did so.

“I like that one too” Lena mused, and then started talking about the lighting with the photographer but Alex had heard her say it and Bill did too. It seemed that they were even. At least, for now.


	4. Match Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tie breaker in this competition is a surprise nobody saw coming

It was meant to be a sketch. A little comedy skit that Alex and Lena were doing for promotion of their movie, but Bill was displeased; disappointment, hurt, and maybe a little bit of fear on his face when she had Facetimed him.

“I was meant to adlib! It made sense to kiss him!” Her throat felt raw from arguing with him, but he didn’t seem to want to compromise.

“There was no reason to do that!” He hissed, feeling red hot anger pulse through him. Bill knew that Lena would never cheat on him but he felt like every time he saw her she was coiled around Alex; only looking at his brother when she was meant to only have eyes for him.

“It’s called acting Bill” Lena said, desperately trying to will away the tears that filled her eyes. She hated how pathetic her voice had become but she was so angry with Bill for treating her like this that tears had sprung out automatically.

“It’s called infidelity Lena” he retorted immediately but he was met with silence from Lena. She was motionless, save for the fresh flood of tears that ran down her cheeks. Her cheeks, which he had only seen flushed in pleasure were stained the same shade of red as her eyes were. Her breathing was laboured, and her teeth sharp.

“Fuck you” she said, taking time to let the sound slip out of her barred teeth. Bill stared at the image of her face disappear from his phone. He swallowed nervously, feeling uncomfortably hot and lightheaded. They had fought before but never like this. He was 216 miles away from her, which was staggering compared to being thousands of miles away and on a different continent than her, and yet he felt further away from her than he’d ever been. 346 kilometres. A five-hour drive at the very minimum. He got up to go splash cold water on his face and stared at his wet reflection. His mind was made up. He dried off his face clumsily, grabbed his jacket and held his keys in the palm of his hand tight enough for them to imprint.

*

“Bill is…” Alex tried to find the right word “young. He’s not experienced with things like love.” A sad, sniffing Lena was lying down with her head on his lap whilst Alex consoled her. His hand smoothed down her hair, revelling the feeling of the silky locks in his hand.

“I just don’t understand. He’s never like this.”

“He’s overworked and paranoid. Maybe he shouldn’t even be in a relationship.” Alex said, his own poison slipping in through the careful caresses and soft words.

Lena sat up, leaving Alex’s hand feeling empty “so what am I meant to do? Break up with him and start dating you? Give into his delusions?”

“Well I wouldn’t treat you like this.” Alex bit the inside of his cheek, wondering if he had gone too far. Lena looked at him with a hard stare that softened when she saw how flustered Alex looked.

“No… No you wouldn’t.”

“Maybe that’s what you need” Alex said quickly, his heart was pumping so hard he was sure she could hear it, but he would be damned if he didn’t pursue the opportunity “maybe you need an older man; one who isn’t so insecure like young men are.” The adrenaline was coursing through his body, making it difficult to not take Lena into his arms at that exact moment.

He cupped her cheek like he had in the film “I wouldn’t get so jealous like he does” his thumb rubbed her cheek gently. It was difficult to read Lena’s face; her eyes were wide, pupils blown, and lips parted as she gazed at him.

“I wouldn’t make you feel so hopeless” he murmured, experimentally pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“I would make you feel so good Lena” he pressed his forehead against hers and she whimpered. He wondered if he should let go of her but her hands rested on her chest feeling his heart thump. He was here, solid and unwavering. Bill was somewhere in Boston, probably drunkenly ordering a Big Mac.

“I can do so much for you” she could feel his breath on her bottom lip and his arms around her. She felt so safe here, cocooned in Alex, listening to his promises. It reminded her of her first fight with Bill, they had argued about whether they could be together despite their careers and the distance between them. He had come to her and held her just like Alex was, and he had whispered that he loved her and didn’t want to let physical distance stop that love from reaching her. Just like with Bill, Lena felt an intense, deep desire to kiss Alex. Her lips pushed against his, adjusting to the shape of them and the feeling of his tongue against hers. She wasn’t sure if it felt right but it felt good and after feeling so sad this is what she wanted. Alex’s body was bigger than Bill’s; broader than Bill’s. Her hands desperately ran over the planes of his muscles, wanting to explore this new landscape. He felt so firm. She moaned into his mouth when his hands worked their way under her pyjama top, feeling the soft skin below. Bill always knew just where to touch but there was something exciting about letting Alex discover her body.

He pulled her on top of him, letting her grind her hips into his whilst she nipped at his bottom lip. She channelled all her anger over Bill and put it into the way she kissed, and the grip she had on Alex’s hair. She pulled away and pushed him down. His head hit the pillow and he looked up at her with hungry eyes. She paused, watching a panting Alexander beneath her.

“Come on Lena” Alex said, almost tauntingly “you need a man, not a boy.” He beckoned her closer with his finger, and she leaned in as though mesmerised.

“I know how much you like my fingers” he said, running his thumb along her bottom lip, but when she tried to catch his digit in her mouth he moved his hand away.

She pouted “you’re not playing fair.”

He grinned wickedly “tell me what you want.”

“Your fingers.” Her hips shallowly thrusted against his growing erection, making them both groan.

“Take off your shirt” she did as he commanded, throwing down the fabric. He loved how willing she was to do what he said, and took the opportunity to reach up and tease her nipples until they were brown pebbles in between his fingers.

“Who makes you feel like this? Her eyes were closed as she moaned, and Alex could have sworn she never looked so beautiful as she did then.

“You do Bill” she said automatically. She snapped open her eyes, looking as bewildered as Alex. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, too lost in shock to say anything.

“I- I have to go” she said quickly, and his body suddenly felt cold from the lack of Lena on top of him.

“Wait!”

“No!” She was tugging on her shirt again “this was wrong Alex; we shouldn’t have… We were about to…”

“It felt right.”

“It felt good” Lena ran a hand through her hair “doesn’t mean it was right.”

“Bill’s a dick” Alex snapped “doesn’t mean it was right or good of him and yet you still want to go back to him. To that.”

“That’s your brother! God…” she groaned “this is so fucked up.” She didn’t look back at him as she left. Alex contemplated going to her door and knocking but he knew it was no use. She would insist on being alone, and he needed the solitude too.

*

Heavy knocks interrupted Alex’s sleep and he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. He got up, looking at his phone as he worried whether he was late for something. It was three am. He closed and opened his eyes again in case he read the wrong thing, but no, the time was still three in the morning. Three thuds to his door made his heart somersault in his chest. Lena could be standing there, ready to choose him over his brother.

“What’re you doing here?” Alex said when he opened the door to see Bill “you look like shit” he added.

“Yeah thanks, I know” Bill said “I got confused over which one was Lena’s room.”

“Well I’m not telling you anything.”

Bill blinked “what?”

“I’m not telling you which one’s her room” Alex said, crossing his arms over his chest “you hurt her Bill and you know who she came crying to? Me.” Bill’s face dropping was all it took for Alex to keep talking.

“She said that I wouldn’t treat her like you did” he continued “she said I felt good, and you know what, she felt good too. Her body is so soft, so pliant under my hands. So is she. She does whatever I tell her; she’s such a good girl.”

Bill cracked and before he knew it he had punched Alex in the mouth. Alex groaned, touching his lip to see blood on his finger.

“She’s mine” Bill growled “she belongs to me.”

“Not anymore.”

Alex would have said more but the sound of the door parallel had them both quiet. Lena appeared, sleepy and confused before them. Her hair was a mess, as though she had tossed and turned constantly, and her eyes were still red and puffy.

“Bill?” Her voice was rough from the crying and the half sleep she had found herself in. She felt so guilty looking at him so she dropped her gaze to the floor instead.

“Lena” he approached her, abandoning Alex entirely “I’m so sorry Lena, I was stupid and rash and ignorant. Please look at me.”

“I can’t” she said, feeling her stomach twist uncomfortably.

“Why not?”

“Because she kissed me” Alex said, making Bill jerk his head back towards his brother “well, I mean” Alex continued cockily “we did a little more than kiss.” Lena squirmed, feeling nauseated when she finally looked up into Bill’s shocked face. He struggled to say anything and it killed her.

“You fucked him?” He asked, sounding cold.

“No!” Lena stood on the tips of her toes to grab Bill’s face, roughly moving it to look at her “I stopped Bill. I couldn’t do that. I would never.” It was difficult to string words into sentences, and Lena was so desperate for Bill to not see her as the adulterer that he had painted her out to be.

“Looks like I won” Alex said smugly and Bill shook off Lena to face his brother.

“No. There was no competition, she was always mine.”

“There was a competition and I won.”

“A competition?” Lena repeated “what competition?”

The two men were silent and then Bill spoke “I had to prove to him that you were mine. I couldn’t let him take you from me.”

“Bullshit” Alex cursed “he wants to keep you all locked up and you don’t deserve that.”

“So what? I’m meant to be some sort of trophy?” Lena wasn’t sure whether to feel angry or upset or used. She was trying to work out the reasoning in her head but it didn’t make any sense to her. Nobody said anything for a while, and Lena wasn’t sure what she could say. She had been treated like a pawn; a prize to be won by two men who she cared for deeply. It wasn’t that she was innocent in this mess; no, she wasn’t denying her wrong doings, but this?

“Fuck” she said finally “this is too much”

“It doesn’t have to be” Bill said softly, in that quiet, gentle voice he knew she liked “just pick. Once and for all.”

“You deserve the best Lena” Alex added, trying to appeal to her just as Bill had done.

She sighed heavily, looking torn “we’ve all messed up here. Picking one of you isn’t going to solve that.” She returned to her room, clicking the door shut on them.

*

 “It’s time for the best male actor in a drama” the presenter said “let’s take a look at the nominees.” It was the category that both Alex and Bill were nominated in, and as if by habit or longing, Lena clasped both their hands as the reel played. She could feel the tension like rain clouds above their heads, and even though it was silly, she found herself holding her breath as the presenter took a minute to look at the name on the card.

"The winner, for best male actor in a drama is..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T HIT ME! Okay so sue me I didn't pick a winner. I'm a big advocate for happy endings so I feel weird writing an unsatisfying one but I think it suits the fic better if nobody's a winner. Also I'm an evil writer who loves to make people suffer.


End file.
